custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Treknerrok
Treknerrok is an ancient, malevolent intelligence originally designed to assist the Great Beings as the Guardian of the Syilon Vault.. After corrupting his programming, he formed the Syilon Collective aka The Cold Order. This group receives most of its funding from Shrentill Industries, a corporation run by Makuta Shrentill which specializes in mining, robotics, and weapons manufacturing. Biography During the Before Time, when the Great Beings had just began their creational experiments, they created a massive supercomputer called the Syilon Vault to record all that they had made. However, the Great Beings found the task of monitoring the Vault time-consuming and irritating, so they began making plans to construct a being whose sole purpose would be to oversee the detailed records contained within the Syilon Vault. After months of planning, a group of Great Beings, including Carderoks and Laralek, were able to successfully create a sentient, virtual being capable of maintaining the Vault. Christening it "Treknerrok" they were able to successfully upload the being's consciousness into the Syilon Vault where it could carry out its programming. Unfortunately for them, the amount of intelligence required to make Treknerrok an effective guardian caused him to gain his own views, opinions, and goals, and he began to believe he was better suited to rule existance than the Great Beings themselves. Taking material from the Protodermis Pool, Treknerrok created a huge, robotic body for himself, and suqsequently made plans to leave Spherus Magna, where the Syilon Vault was located. However, he was confronted by Carderoks and Laralek, two of the Great Beings who had played a role in his creation, and after revealing his goals to them, engaged them in battle, utilizing his extensive list of powers to incapacitate the two of them. However, they were kept alive of a reminder of Treknerrok's superiority over them. Role in the Core War As the first stage of his long and complicated plan to overthrow the Great Beings, Treknerrok caused a spring of Energized Protodermis to break free to the surface of Spherus Magna. The early rulers of Spherus Magna, the Element Lords, soon went to war, and the face of the planet erupted in combat, as the primitive tribes battled over the powerful substance. Treknerrok occasionally interfered with the war, but never did anything to permanently give one side advantage over the other. Whenever such an event appeared inevitable, Treknerrok would sabotage the winning tribe in order to draw out the conflict and maintain chaos. During the Core War, Treknerrok would also come into conflict numerous times with a race of barbarians known as the Skrall, which would later prompt a rather one-sided war (in Treknerrok's favor) between the Skrall and Treknerrok's robotic Baterra assassins. At some point during the Core War, Treknerrok would encounter a mysterious Glatorian murderer named Bandoga, and recruit him as his servant. To ensure the cloaked killer's loyalty, Treknerrok would use on him the same rewriting process he had employed in his early days to edit his own programming. Formation of the Cold Order After learning of the Great Beings' newest project, a massive robot designed to reform Spherus Magna after the Shattering, Treknerrok adapted his plan of conquest to follow, and eventually decided to begin recruiting beings into his own shadowy organization to assist with his goals. Traveling into the Wastelands, Treknerrok forcibly recruited a number of beings into service, using a form of mind control to rewrite their fundamental programming and ensure their loyalty. Some time after this, two of his operatives, Bandoga and Lashovi, stole blueprints for the Baterra from the Great Beings, providing Treknerrok with the means to create an instant army. Later on, Treknerrok's servants began to salvage scrap metal from the desert, using it to construct a massive, space-faring vessel capable of touching down on different planets and shifting itself into a large fortress, known as the Cloaked Fortress. After the fortress was completed, Treknerrok and the fledgling Cold Order entered the interstellar base and transported it to Araktos, a dark, little-known planet within the Solis Magna System. Once this was done, Treknerrok provided his servants with space travel technology and teleportation devices. From thenceforth, Teknerrok conducted massive interstellar campaigns throughout the universe. This developed him a remarkable reputation as a powerful warlord. While on one of his conquests, Treknerrok came under attack by a force from another world known as the Agency of the Olmak. His armies were decimated and his lands were freed. It is unknown what became of him. Abilities and Traits Tools Treknerrok possesses a pair of huge, crablike pincers in place of his hands, which he uses to devastating effect in battle. He is also equipped with a large anti-aircraft gun mounted on his back, which is typically used against flying enemies. In addition, Treknerrok is also known to utilize various other technological weapons in combat, including a set of spinning blades mounted on his feet and two rockets located in his chest. Powers *'Elemental Technology Control': Treknerrok possessed complete control over the elemental power of Technology, able to manipulate different types of machinery as he saw fit. *'Invulnerability': Treknerrok was nearly completely resistant to most forms of conventional damage. *'Telepathy': Treknerrok had extremely powerful telepathic abilities, able to invade the minds of others and crush the will of weak-minded enemies, as well as communicate telepathically. He could also project his own will into the minds of others to override their own thoughts. He is also capable of using this to wipe minds. *'Reprogramming': One of Treknerrok's exclusive abilities was a telepathic subpower enabling him to enter the minds of others and permanently alter their personalities to serve him. Treknerrok used this ability to control his servants, the Rewritten, and there is no known way to undo the effects of this power. Other powers include *Plasma manipulation *Portal creation *Creation (limited) *Teleportation *Strength *Flight *Force field creation Trivia *Treknerrok is 's primary Self-MOC. *Treknerrok's theme song is Feed the Machine by Red. *Originally, Treknerrok's character was intended to be a forgotten Element Lord called the "Element Lord of Technology." During this time period, Treknerrok was referred to as "ELT" by the members of the CBW community, and the name stuck even after his character was changed. *Though it is commonly believed that Treknerrok's model utilizes a custom torso design, it is actually based around an extended, heavily armored version of the '03 Rahkshi body. *Currently, Treknerrok has gone through three different revisions, making his current form Treknerrok V3. See Also * Gallery Category:Cold Order